


The King's Revenge

by blue_skyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood, Depression, F/M, Gore, Original Character Death(s), Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When Anti finds out about his Queen's past, he decides to take action against the man who caused those problems in the first place.A request from BibliophileTimelady(foxinaforestofstars on tumblr!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BibliophileTimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliophileTimelady/gifts).



> This was a long one to write. It took me quite a few days to write, and I tried my hardest. I hope you enjoy it!

_“You dumb fucking bitch! Can’t you fucking do anything right?” Your dad screamed at you. You cowered in your hospital bed, already agonizing as to why you weren’t dead, and just wishing you could be anywhere than you were right that moment. Your dad never hit you, or hurt you, and all he wanted was what was best for you.. right? He never touched you the wrong way, never left a visible mark, so it couldn’t have been abuse. There were plenty of parents like this. Fighting with their kids to make sure they were the best. You tried to rationalize this, all while he screamed insults at you. There was a knock on the door, and he quieted down as the doctor walked in the room. “Now, Mr. (L/N). Your daughter is stable, but we’re going to have to keep her here for a couple weeks on suicide watch. We’ve set up sessions with our in-hospital therapist, and once she’s out, we’ve got a great therapist that we can recommend you to, that works with your insurance. Now visiting hours are almost over, so I think it’s best if you say your goodbyes and leave.” The doctor smiled, as he turned to look at you. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check up on you (Y/N), make sure your vitals are still okay.” It was mere moments after the doctor had left the room, when your dad started up the shouting again_

_“I can’t believe this!” Your dad paced around the room. “We barely have enough money as it is. Now I have to pay for all these damn medical bills, just because you were stupid enough to try and kill yourself. You couldn’t even get that right. If only whoever found you would have left you for dead. And you can bet I won’t be paying for some crackpot either. Acting as if he knows you better than I do. I’m your FAMILY. No one will ever know what a stupid dumb child you are better than me.” You just closed your eyes and rolled over in your bed, facing your back to him. You definitely weren’t in the mood to deal with him anymore._

_“Got nothing to say? Of course not. I didn’t want to hear your whiny fucking voice anyways.” Your dad stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. You were just glad to have some peace and quiet._

_A bright light came, and you suddenly found yourself in the hospital therapist’s office. You were sat in one comfy chair, and she sat in the other. You had just finished telling her the reasons that led to you being where you were. How you couldn’t take the yelling anymore. It didn’t matter what you did, to him it was never right. It had to be perfect. “(Y/N)…” The therapist paused for a minute. “You know that’s abuse right?”_

_You let the news sink in. You couldn’t believe it. At school they only taught you that abuse was when someone hit you, or touched you sexually. “But… it can’t be.” You stated, a few moments later. She then went on to explain to you that abuse wasn’t always what people said it was. That mental abuse existed too. She explained how while it didn’t leave visible scars, the scars left on your mind were just as bad._

_Another white flash. And you knew exactly where you were this time. It was the day you finally left. You were 18, and graduation was coming soon. You had sent out all of your college applications, and now you were playing the waiting game. You had applied to all the schools your dad wanted you to apply to. Princeton, UCLA, NYU. Some of the best schools in the country. He wanted you to be a great doctor, and he knew those schools could help you get there. You, however, wanted to be an artist. You had discovered you had a talent for art, not long after your last suicide attempt, when the hospital’s therapist encouraged you to try drawing. And from then on, you were drawing whenever you could. Hiding it from your dad. He looked down on artists. Hated them. Thought they brought no worth to society. And if he found out, you were dead. And yet, you applied to one of the best art schools in the country. You weren’t even sure if you were going to get in, much less if you’d actually end up going there. You had a part time job, and part of the paycheck you saved, in order to help pay for your tuition._

_You were up in your room studying for your final exams, when you heard the front door slam open. “(Y/N)!” You heard your dad yelling from downstairs. “Get the fuck down here now and explain to me what the fuck this is!” You sighed. You really didn’t want to deal with whatever mistake he thought you had made this time. And yet, you stood up, and walked downstairs._

_“What?” You asked him innocently, hoping, despite the futility of it, that it would lessen the yelling for once._

_“This!” He yelled at you, a scowl on his face, as he waved around the thick envelope in his hand. Getting a good look at it, you noticed that it was from the art school you applied to._

_“I get home, having already had a rough day at work, and I come home to see this? That you applied to some dumb art school?!” Your dad was furious now._

_You had had enough of this. “It’s not dumb! I-“ You couldn’t even finis speaking before he cut you off._

_“Well they must be dumb, in order to accept someone as stupid as you!” He yelled, practically in your face._

_You didn’t know what to say, so you just screamed in frustration, and tears of anger began to overflow from your face. You were done with holding back now, and everything you had ever had ever held back came out at once._

_“Stop crying! You dumb whore!” Not stopping, he threw the envelope at you and it hit you straight in the face. As you stood there, emotionless, your dad got more frustrated. “I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m going to take a nap.” He stormed off, leaving you to stand there._

_That was the last straw. He had never hit you before, and you made sure he was never going to again. You went to your bedroom, pulled out all the luggage you had, and packed everything you could. After piling it in your car, you realized the door to the house was still open. Walking back, you took one last look inside. You were never coming back to this place. As you shut the door behind you, the world around you faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

You jolted up in bed, your heart pounding so hard, it was like it was going to make a hole in your chest. Thankfully it was all just a dream. Next to you was Anti, your love, sleeping soundly. One wouldn’t think demons needed sleep, but the body he inhabited was human, and so he needed to sleep just as often as you did. You wondered if demons dreamt. Hopefully if they did, Anti didn’t have dreams as bad as yours. The clock on the wall showed it was 3 AM. You weren’t going to sleep for a while, so you quietly got out of bed and decided to wander the halls of the castle the two of you lived in. A fairly big place, acquired when they two of you managed to control the leader of Sweden, and in turn, not only gained control of the country, but a sizeable place for the two of you to live in. You walked through hallways, almost getting lost in the maze they formed.

You ended up entering one of the studies, the one that had a balcony attached to it.  Stepping outside, you took in a deep breath of fresh air as you looked up at the moon and stars, taking in their beauty. Hidden in the forests, the place was marvelous. The scenery, thick groups of trees, was breathtaking to you. And the seclusion was perfect. As passionate as you were about taking over the world, you never were good in big groups of people. Or people in general really. Social situations were never your strong point, your anxiety flaring up every time. It wasn’t as bad when you were younger, but when you told your dad about how you felt, he was sure you were just shy, and forced you into situations to make you more social, but that, and leaving it properly untreated just made it worse.

And you were lucky to have found Anti, really. You both made a good pair, in the end. He was the brains, with a silken voice, and a tone of voice that could get anyone to do what you wanted. And if that didn’t work, well, you were the brawn. Your telekinetic powers usually got you the desired result, in case things went south.

Your mind wandered off to nothing, and you just stood there, taking in the breeze on your face, calming you down. Of course, you weren’t alone for long, and you jumped slightly at the feeling of hands creeping around your waist and pulling you close against their frame.

“Are you okay my Queen?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. My anxiety was just acting up again.” You turned around to face him, and you saw pure concern in his eyes. Demons weren’t one to show concern, especially towards humans, who were usually viewed as lesser beings. But you weren’t just anyone to Anti. You were his Queen. The two of you, bonded for eternity. As long as he lived, so did you. And he was never going to let anything ruin his Queen.

Anti knew about your anxiety, but not about the deeper reasons behind it. And he could tell that this time, there really was something wrong. “Don’t lie to me (Y/N).” He stroked your cheek. “You know you can tell me if something’s wrong.”

The two of you planned to spend eternity together. And if you weren’t going to tell him now, when would you? So you took a deep breath in, and braced yourself. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I don’t just have anxiety. And that’s not the only reason I couldn’t sleep.” Exhaling the rest of breath inside you, you kept speaking in an almost never ending flow. You told him about everything. Your entire past, how your mother had died in childbirth, leaving you to grow up alone with your dad, the pressure and abuse he put you through which led to not only your anxiety, but also your depression, and suicidal thoughts.

It was almost scary, when you finished your story, Anti’s already black eyes seemed to turn even darker and his face was full of rage. His hands balled into fists, and it was almost like he was shaking. “I can’t believe this! Why wouldn’t you tell me about this?” Anti was practically yelling now.

“I-I don’t know! I guess I just didn’t want you to be worrying about me!” You were scared now, shrinking away from him as tears started welling up in your eyes. You were bonded, but he was still a demon, and you were still afraid of finding out what he was fully capable of.

Anti noticed your fear and his anger was gone. Instead, an arm of his wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him, while the other stroked your (h/l) hair. “Shhh… It’s okay love. I’m not mad at you my Queen. I never could be.”

Tears were dripping down from your eyes, and you wiped them away as you looked at him. “You’re not?” Your voice quiet and weak.

“No, of course not.” Anti smiled as he placed a tender kiss onto your forehead. “I’m mad at your father… if you can even call him that. It’s **disgusting** the way he treated you.” His anger came rising back, but it quickly changed from pure anger to deviousness. “The things I can do to him…”

You stopped him before he could even go into detail. “It’s okay… I haven’t seen him in years. And I don’t even know where he is. Just… leave it, okay?”

Anti sighed. “Alright. But only if you’re sure.”

“I am. Really.”

“Well let’s get you back to bed then, what do you say?” Anti smiled sweetly at you. He may have been a demon, but the care he had for you sometimes made you think otherwise.

The two of you walked back to bed, and Anti pulled you straight into his arms as soon as you were both in bed. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, the comfort of having your King near you instantly calming you down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from this chapter on: (F/N) means Your Father's name. If you find it too confusing, may I recommend an extension I've found for google chrome called InteractiveFics, where you can input names for certain abbreviations, and it'll automatically change it for you! I hope you're enjoying it so far!

(3rd POV)

Sleep evaded Anti. (Y/N)’s father’s actions repeating in his mind. He knew that she didn’t want him to bother with it, but there was no way he could do that. The man hurt his Queen, and he had to get revenge, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Anti had managed to get at least a few hours of sleep, which with the day’s events ahead, he was going to need them. Looking next to him, (Y/N) was there, still sound asleep. Anti had a lot of work to do however, and he needed as early a start as he could get. And if he waited around for (Y/N) to wake up, she might try to talk him out of it, which was not what he needed. He was going to get this done, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

This wasn’t an easy job. Anti didn’t know much about (Y/N)’s past, she wasn’t one to talk about it, and he wasn’t one to pry. At least one thing that made it easier was the internet. He was able to figure out the town where she grew up, and her father’s name. He couldn’t find the man’s address anywhere, but he seemed like the kind of man who wouldn’t dare leave the town he lived his life in.

Teleportation wasn’t hard for Anti, having done it as often as he could. Teleporting such long distances wasn’t something the average demon could do, but he had strengthened the vessel he was in, and his practice had helped make him better. He landed in what seemed to be the center of the town that (Y/N) was originally from. A small town, it seemed, one of those where everyone knew each other by name. He quietly walked through the shadows of the city, hiding himself as he tried to figure out his next move. The time difference made it late at night, the moon shining bright in the sky, reflecting the emptiness of the streets. There was no one around that he could ask, or force information out of.

 As Anti kept walking, a blinding neon light shone in his face. Looking at the offending building, he saw it was a 24 hour diner, and there were a few people inside. It looked like his luck was beginning to change. He opened the door and a bell rang out, signaling his entrance and he flinched. He quietly slunk inside, and sat at a booth in the back, while the people up at the barstools stared him. A waitress walked up to him, and after looking him up and down, smiled at him.

“You’re new in town, arent’cha? Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah. I am. A coffee. Black.” He almost snapped at her, before speaking a hastily added “Please.”

“Sure thing sweetheart!” She walked off, only for a moment, before quickly returning with a coffee pot in one hand, and a mug in the other. She set the mug in front of him, and filled it up with the thick black liquid. “So,” She began, “What brings you to our little town? You look like you’re from some far off place, so it kind of confuses me that you’d be in a small place like this.”

“I’m looking for someone actually.” Anti sighed, taking a sip from the mug.

“Well, who are you looking for? Maybe I can help.”

“(F/N) (L/N). Heard he still lived here.”

“(L/N)… (L/N)…” The waitress contemplated the name for a moment before smiling. “Oh yeah! I know who he is! Can’t quite remember where he lives though… Hey boys!” She shouted over at the men sitting at the barstools. “Any of y’all know where (F/N) (L/N) lives?” Most of the men shrugged, but one stood out. “I do. But I know (F/N). And he don’t know you. And he don’t take kindly to strangers.”

Anti was already angry enough, and he didn’t need more. Setting the mug aside, he approached the man, a menacing look on his face, and his hands now fists that hung at his sides. “You sure you don’t want to tell me? I think it’d be in your best interest.”

“HA!” The man laughed at Anti. “You don’t scare me, pretty boy. Look at ‘im boys! Green hair, tight jeans, dark clothes, you look more like a little gay boy than someone who can put a dent in me.

That was the last straw. Anti had had enough. His eyes that he had made look normal shifted to his normal black as he stared the man down. “How about we take this outside, and I show you what I can really do? Hmm?”

The other man continued laughing, and this time, the other men had joined in as well. “I’d like to see you try and get me outside, skinny boy!”  
“You asked for it…” An evil smirk fell upon Anti’s face, and he used his powers to make the door of the diner fly open, and flung the man outside.

The man cowered and tried to flee, but Anti wasn’t having it. He pulled the man into a nearby alley, his mind powers pinning him to the wall. Anti approached him menacingly, striking pure terror into the man before him.

“Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to show you what else I can do?”

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell ya! Just please don’t hurt me! He lives on Williams Street! It’s just two blocks down and to the left, he lives in the grey house, the only one on the street, you can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.” Anti smiled at him as he let the man down. Before he turned away, he gave the man a swift kick in the stomach. “And that’s for being an arse.”

Anti walked down the streets as quietly as before, and grinned as he found the street. It was almost time for him to enact his revenge.

It was still pitch black out, with few streetlights lining the road. He was perfectly hidden in the shadows, and it surprisingly didn’t take long to find the house. He crept up to the front door. Jiggling the handle, it was locked. Of course it was. But Anti had his ways. Looking around the house, he saw there was an open window on the top floor. The house wasn’t that big, so it wasn’t that big of a climb. He was a little rusty, this body not too used to climbing, but he easily found a grip in the house’s paneling and quickly and silently climbed up. Looking in the opening, there was a man lying in a bed alone, and he instantly knew it was him. Anti jumped inside, not caring if he woke the man up with his landing, He’d be awake soon enough anyways.

And as Anti expected, the man leapt up from his bed, and began screaming at him. “Who in the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house? You trying to rob me? I’ve got a gun and I’m not afraid to use it!” He indeed grabbed a gun from his bedside table, and pointed it straight at Anti.

There wasn’t anything Anti could do to keep himself from laughing. “Go on then.” He said between laughs. “Shoot me! Just let me take this jacket off first, I like it, and I’d rather you didn’t ruin it.” (F/N) shook slightly as Anti took off his jacket. “Well, aren’t you going to shoot me?”

(F/N)) stood firmly, and pulled the trigger. The bullet aimed straight for Anti’s heart. The bullet went straight through him, and yet he didn’t even flinch. The hole the bullet left healed himself instantly, and he looked shocked. “H-How… W-What even are you?!” He looked disgusted.

Anti’s face twisted into one of pure evil, and he smirked as he approached the man. “I’m your worst nightmare. And I’ve come to make you pay. (F/N) (L/N), are you ready to atone for your sins?” Anti approached him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and teleporting away with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Teleporting silently into the room, he slowly crept up behind (Y/N)’s dad. It was only when Anti was right behind him that he heard the footsteps. And he only had mere seconds to turn around, when he saw Anti swinging a baseball bat to his head, knocking him out cold.

 

(F/N) woke up in a different room than he was knocked out in. This room was well lit, candles glowing throughout. He found he was lying down and tried to sit up, but the restraints on his wrists and ankles prevented him from doing so. He wasn’t even able to get a word in when footsteps approached him.

“Finally, you’re awake. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wake you up by force.” Anti’s voice had a tinge of frustration to it.

(F/N) was sweating now. A man who had never been scared of anything in his life, now cowering while strapped to a table. “W-What are you going to do to me?”

Anti laughed. “Oh I’m going to hurt you. But it’s not like you haven’t figured that out by now. You see, you hurt the person closest to me. And I won’t stand for that. The things you put her through, no one should have to suffer like that. And now I’m going to make sure you suffer too.”

“What do you mean! I’ve never hurt anybody! Let me go!” (F/N) fought to break free, but to no avail. Anti had made sure that these restraints were unbreakable.

“You really are funny; you know that?” Anti laughed again, even harder this time. “You did hurt someone. You hurt my queen. The most special person I know. Also known as, your daughter.” He said, already beginning to hook up wires to (F/N)’s head. “You hurt her bad. And you’re going to be in a lot worse pain than you ever made her feel, I’m sure of it.”

“No! Please no! I’m sorry!” (F/N) tried to apologize, but it was to no avail. Anti’s mind was set on this, and nothing could stop him now. He pulled on the machine’s lever, sending a shock to (F/N)’s brain.

“You hurt her brain, damaging it in ways you didn’t even know. And now I’m gonna damage yours.” Anti sent through another shock, and (F/N)’s body began convulsing. As fun as it was, Anti was bored after only doing it twice. “Hmm… what else was there…” He pondered for a moment, looking over his wide array of instruments. “I know!” Anti walked over to a wall where he found many long, and sharp objects. He pulled down a serrated knife, blunt and rusted.

He walked over to (F/N), twirling the knife in his hand. He dragged the knife along (F/N)’s shirt, the thin fabric not even standing a chance with the knife’s blade. Anti was just brimming with anticipation, waiting to see what the blade could do on skin.  “Now… where to start…” He dragged the blade lazily over (F/N)’s stomach, all the way up to his neck, letting it linger there. “Hmm… I don’t want to kill you yet… So let’s start…. Here!” Anti screamed as he plunged the knife into his abdomen. (F/N) cried out in pain, as Anti slowly started to drag the blade down in a line. Screams echoed throughout the room, filling Anti with a rush. “Yes… your screams are music to my ears…” He pulled the blade out, and stuck it back in again, this time the line horizontal, making an upside down cross. More screams rang out, and Anti was relishing every one.

“The bleeding cross. Because you have no one else to turn to. Not even praying can save you now.” Anti found so much pleasure in torturing people, and the added bonus of revenge and fear made it so much better.

“Please spare me! I’ll do anything! I swear! Please!” (F/N) began sobbing, and Anti wasn’t having any of it.

“If you really want to do something, stop crying. I already told you that you can’t be saved. In fact, I might as well shut you up myself.” Anti walked away from him, hanging the bloody knife back in its spot before walking over to a metal drawer where he pulled out a tray full of what looked like dental, or surgical tools. “The words you’ve said have caused so much damage.” Anti smiled as he took the tray, now on a cart, and wheeled it over to him. “And now I’m going to make sure you never speak again. Now open wide.” (F/N) tried to keep his mouth shut, but to no avail. “I didn’t want to force you, but I guess I’m going to have to.”

Reaching over to the table, he grabbed a metal cheek retractor, and forced it into (F/N)’s mouth. “Much better.” He then grabbed a pair of latex gloves from the tray, and put them on, each with a loud snap. “Time for the procedure…” A pair of surgical scissors in one hand, he used the other to reach inside (F/N)’s mouth, and grabbed his tongue. Finding the artery in the tongue, he cut slowly and tortuously along it, cutting the front half clean off. Blood began to spurt out, and Anti felt pure delight. “Good. That should shut you up. But we’ll keep your mouth open. Don’t want you trying to hide your screams from me."

Anti stepped back, admiring the work he had done. As beautiful as it was to see him bleeding all over, he still felt there was something missing. “Let’s see… what else do you need?” He stepped closer to (F/N), eyeing him up and down. “Aha!” He had it. Walking over to his wall of instruments, and pulled down an electric branding iron. A push of a button and it sparked to life. The end burning red, Anti aimed it straight at (F/N)’s side. He jabbed it in strong, and a scream gurgled out from (F/N)’s blood filled mouth. The branded eye stared back at Anti, and a smile of delight crossed his lips. “So you never forget who did this to you. There’s just one last thing to finish you off.” Putting back the branding iron, he pulled out his favorite knife. One that he saved especially for special jobs, and pressed it against (F/N)’s neck. “You know, (Y/N) told me everything you did to her. One part especially stuck out to me. It was the time she tried to kill herself. You went to see her in the hospital, and told her you wished someone had just left her for dead. So now, I’m going to do the same to you.” Pressing the blade deeper, blood began to drip out.  “Leave you here, for dead. And you’re going to wish someone came to find you. But no one will.”

(F/N) let out more gurgled screams of fear, and with that, Anti sliced his neck open, even more blood dripping down the man’s body. “Perfect.” He grinned, snapping a picture of his work to immortalize it. He turned and left the door, slamming it behind him as (F/N) was left to die.

Anti wandered the halls, searching for you, and was pleased to find you still asleep in bed. He went into the bathroom and stripped off his bloody clothes, and rinsed off his hands and face, getting rid of the left over blood, before climbing back in bed with you. He wrapped his arms tight around you and held you close. You awoke from his touch, and sighed with happiness at your closeness. “Anti…” You smiled at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s just perfect. Let’s just say… I resolved a problem.”

“A problem? What do you mean?” It was too early for you to understand what was going on.

“I know I can’t just instantly fix your anxiety, or your depression, or your suicidal thoughts, but at least I managed to get rid of the root of the problem.”

“W-What are you talking about?” You sat up, shaking your head at him. He was just confusing you more.

Anti leaned over, and grabbed the camera off the bedside table where he left it. “Just look.” He said as he brought up the picture of his finished work.

“Y-You didn’t….” You were shaking now, in disbelief of what he’d done. “I-I told you that you didn’t have to do anything!”

“I know you did. But I wasn’t going to let the man who hurt my Queen get away with it.” He smiled at you and stroked your cheek gently. “And I never will. I know you can hold your own now, and fight for yourself, but I still promise to protect you, whenever you need me.”

“Thank you. I mean it. I love you.” You pressed a kiss to his lips, and wrapped your arms around him, snuggling close.

 

“I love you too.” Anti smiled. He was right though. No one would ever be able to fully cure what damage was left in your brain, but the fact that he went out of his way, even though you told him not to, to get rid of the person who caused you the pain in the first place, was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why you loved him, and why you would, for many millennia to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I thank you! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love it if you would leave a comment, letting me know what you enjoyed, and if there was anything you think I could improve on, I'm always willing to learn. Thanks again for reading, and I love you all <3


End file.
